Lejos de aquí
by salviohexia
Summary: Y cuando Sherlock descubre que está siendo engañado por un impostor, sabe que sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer.


Para una actividad del foro I am SHER locked por su primer aniversario.

**Advertencias**. Muerte del personaje principal. Y... eh... digamos que Sherlock no está del todo cuerdo.

* * *

**Lejos de aquí**

Era una fría mañana del mes de octubre cuando William se preparó para ir a correr como de costumbre por la plaza. Se despidió de su primo, con quien compartía el departamento y salió. Jaló su gorro hacia abajo para protegerse los oídos del clima, después apretó las agujetas de sus tenis, listo eso se echó a trotar.

William Pullman era un hombre joven, de tan sólo 25 años de edad. Hacía poco más de dos años que había terminado su carrera en Ingeniería Civil y hasta hace unos meses había sido contratado por una importante empresa constructora. William era agradable, gracioso, comprensivo y hasta de buen ver con su esbelta figura, piel clara y cabello rubio; lo único de lo que sus amigos se burlaban era de su baja estatura.

La plaza estaba oscura, no había nadie ahí. William no se asustó, él vivía en un vecindario tranquilo, a esas horas nadie estaba en pie, muy apenas su primo podía decirle adiós desde su cuarto. Trotó a ritmo constante bajo la amarillenta luz de los postes, cuidando de no resbalarse con lo mojado del día anterior, después de las primeras vueltas poco a poco aumentó la velocidad hasta que estuvo corriendo.

El joven iba a mitad de la plaza cuando vio una alta figura de pie junto a un farol. Una figura alta, delgada, oscura, William no alcanzó a distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer pues la luz no le daba en el rostro. Suponiendo que era alguien que aguardaba por el autobús, William ignoró su presencia y siguió con el ejercicio.

Pero cuando completó la pista una vez más y volvió a pasar por ese punto la figura seguía ahí, daba la sensación que lo miraba fijamente.

─Buenos días ─dijo William amablemente al pasar a su lado.

─Buenos días, John ─respondió la figura con una voz grave y profunda.

William se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Ésa era la razón por la que el hombre, según la voz, lo miraba constantemente, pensó que era otra persona, un conocido.

─Oh no, yo no soy... ─pero al darse la media vuelta, William se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el extraño, éste puso un trapo en su rostro y William perdió el conocimiento.

.

John siempre había pensado que Sherlock era una especie de robot sin sentimientos, sin emociones. John siempre había pensado que lo único que a Sherlock le importaba era el trabajo, no creía posible que Sherlock pudiera interesarse por otra persona, preocuparse por el bienestar de alguien más.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Si Sherlock se preocupaba por alguien, era por John. Él no quería que nada malo le sucediera a su mejor amigo, el pobre doctor Watson ya había tenido los suficientes problemas en su vida. Sherlock quería mantenerlo sano y salvo en Baker Street en donde él podía vigilarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo de todo.

─Está listo ─murmuró, soplando a la taza de té de John para que no fuera a quemarse.

Con la tacita de té en la mano, Sherlock subió las escaleras del departamento hasta la habitación de John. Tocó antes de abrir la puerta, no escuchó respuesta alguna así que entró de todos modos.

─Traje tu té, John ─le dijo cariñosamente a su amigo, que estaba sentado en el piso, en una esquina del oscuro cuarto. ─Aquí tienes ─y lo colocó con cuidado frente a él.

─Por favor... por favor déjame ir... por favor... ─sollozaba el doctor─. Yo no soy John... no soy John... Soy William. Soy William Pullman... por favor...

Sherlock sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él, no estaba enfadado con John, para nada, pero sí sentía un odio terrible por Moriarty y Sebastian Moran, por ellos John se encontraba en ese estado, por su culpa él no podía reconocer a Sherlock, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Haciendo lo posible por no asustarlo, Sherlock se hincó frente a John para tomarlo de las manos.

─No te preocupes, John ─musitó. ─Todo va a estar bien, te recuperarás

John empezó a llorar y Sherlock ya no supo qué hacer. Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tenía que haber una manera en la que la mente de John volviera a estar como antes, mas por el momento a Sherlock no se le ocurría nada.

Si de Sherlock dependiera él se quedaría en la habitación de su mejor amigo observándolo, sólo estando presente para intentar sosegarlo, sin embargo, dándose cuenta de que su presencia causaba el efecto contrario, Sherlock se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse en la sala.

.

Greg suspiró. Otro desaparecido. El detective tomó la foto de William Pullman y la pegó junto a las de Norman Wilkes, Mario Young y Steven Cobb.

─Es obviamente el mismo sujeto ─dijo Sally Donovan, recargada en el escritorio de Greg─, es el mismo patrón: rubio, caucásico, 167cm de estatura. Si es igual que con los otros tenemos menos de 10 horas antes de que lo asesine. ¿Pero por qué lo hace?

Greg se encogió de hombros.

─Tal vez venganza ─sugirió Greg. ─El sujeto ha de tener un enorme rencor contra su padre, o algún ex novio con el que se obsesionó o algo, digo, por la forma tan violenta de acabar con ellos.

─Odio admitirlo, pero creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Holmes.

─Se negará. Acuérdate de lo complicado que fue de capturar a ese loco religioso que se llevaba a los primogénitos. Ése era un caso que antes Sherlock hubiera aceptado de inmediato, y sin embargo cuando lo llamé me dijo que no estaba interesado.

El detective consultor no se había interesado por nada en meses. No desde aquel trágico día en el que alguien quiso suplantar a James Moriarty y lo primero que hizo fue asesinar a John Watson. Greg tenía ese día tan grabado en su memoria, jamás olvidaría el grito de dolor que lanzó Sherlock cuando Sebastian Moran le disparó al doctor, nunca se olvidaría del amargo llanto de Sherlock ante la pérdida de lo más preciado para él.

Un tanto nerviosa y estresada, Sally se pasó una mano por su rizado cabello.

─Pero tenemos que intentarlo. Hay que decirle lo que sea para que acepte.

─¿Tú qué le dirías? ─suspiró Greg con cansancio, masajeándose las sientes. Estaban perdiendo un valioso tiempo.

─No sé, no sé. Cualquier cosa que lo haga reaccionar ─la sargento Donovan casi gritaba, ella también estaba preocupada por la situación─, algo como "Imagínate que una de las victimas hubiera sido Watson" o también se puede... ─se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

Los dos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Podía ser? Parecía imposible. Sherlock Holmes, aunque era bastante extraño y extravagante, no era ese tipo de persona. Greg no podía imaginarse a Sherlock estando tan obsesionado con John Watson que había tenido la necesidad de reemplazarlo con alguien de apariencia similar. Y sin embargo...

─¿Hace cuanto fue lo de John? ¿Unos ocho meses? ─Sally asintió. ─Casi dos meses después, Wilkes fue secuestrado el 27 de abril, su cadáver se halló al día siguiente en la orilla del río. Young desapareció el 3 de junio, le sucedió lo mismo que a Wilkes. Cobb fue secuestrado en la madrugada del 10 de agosto, se encontró su cuerpo dos días después porque lo había arrastrado el agua.

─Se toma casi un mes y medio para encontrar una victima que cumpla con las características físicas y espera el momento adecuado cuando sabe estarán solos de noche o de madrugada ─terminó Sally.

─Pero no puede ser él, ¿o sí?

Compadeciéndose un poco, Sally le puso una mano a Greg en el hombro.

─Siendo sincera, espero que no sea él. Pero por ahora hay que admitir que es sospechoso.

Greg alzó la vista hacia las fotografías pegadas en la pizarra y asintió antes de hundir su rostro en sus manos.

.

No había mucho por hacer ese día, así que Sherlock se acomodó en el sofá de la sala disponiéndose a descansar. Pensó en John, en el verdadero John, en su amigo, su compañero, no en el pobre John que ahora estaba en su cuarto tratando de componer su mente.

Cerró los ojos. Sherlock recordó el día en que John le había confesado lo que sentía por él, Sherlock no había sabido cómo responder adecuadamente en aquella ocasión, aún así se dejó llevar cuando John lo recostó en la cama y se colocó encima de él.

Se llevó una mano al frente de su pantalón. Sherlock recordó la forma en que John lo había besado. Él jamás podría olvidar lo suave de la piel de John ni la calidez de su interior.

Gimió. Sherlock recordó con claridad lo brillante de la piel de John por el sudor, el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo perfecto que sonaba su nombre al salir de esos labios.

─¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!

Sherlock rodó los ojos, el momento estaba arruinado. Perezosamente salió del sofá y subió las escaleras. Cuando entro a ver a John éste calló de inmediato y se pegó a la pared de la esquina del cuarto como si ahí pudiera protegerse.

─John, sabes lo mucho que me molesta el ruido.

─L-lo siento, lo siento... Yo, yo pensé que habías... nada... lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

Sherlock sonrió. Pobre John.

─No, no volverá a suceder ─asintió Sherlock. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón Sherlock sacó un pañuelo y con eso amordazó a John. En verdad le daba lastima, John tenía que estar atado de manos, pies y ahora hasta los dientes. Pero era mejor así, de esa forma no se lastimaría.

De los ojos de John volvieron a brotar lágrimas, para tranquilizarlo un poco, Sherlock le besó en la frente y luego se retiró.

Inesperadamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Sherlock revisó la pantalla. Era una llamada de Lestrade, Lestrade tenía ya varios meses sin comunicarse con él.

─Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí ─respondió Sherlock, cerrando con llave el cuarto de John.

─Ah, Sherlock, hola ─saludó el detective. ─Por supuesto no me había olvidado de ti, es que, ya sabes, quería darte tiempo.

Sherlock bufó.

─¿Qué quieres?

─Tengo un caso para ti.

─No me interesa.

─¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera lo has escuchado aún ─insistió Lestrade al otro lado de la línea.

─Y no me importa escucharlo.

─¡Se trata sobre John! ─dijo Lestrade justo antes de que Sherlock terminara la llamada.

Sherlock permaneció en silencio por un instante. ¿John? ¿Cómo podría un caso tratarse de John? Sherlock se imaginó que Moran y el impostor Moriarty ya habían sido capturados, pero por el tono de voz de Lestrade indicaba algo distinto.

─Dime.

─Es mejor hablarlo en persona.

─Iré de inmediato a Scotland Yard.

─No te molestes, yo ya voy en camino a Baker Street.

─Nos vemos entonces ─colgó.

Desde el rellano Sherlock escuchaba a John llorar, tratando inútilmente de quitarse sus amarres. Sherlock volvió a sonreír y bajó las escaleras. Hacía mucho tiempo que John no comía, lo mejor sería prepararle algo de cenar. No era muy buen cocinero, pero John siempre había apreciado sus experimentos, esta vez no tendría que ser diferente.

Puso el agua a hervir para hacer algo de sopa, algo sencillo que calentaría el cuerpo de John. Sacó una bolsa de pasta de la alacena junto con los condimentos, todo eso lo echó a la olla cuando el agua comenzó a burbujear.

Al cabo de quince minutos todo estaba listo, Sherlock apenas iba a servir la sopa en un plato cuando llamaron a la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo, no esperaba que Lestrade llegara tan pronto, había calculado que al menos le faltaba otra media hora.

Sherlock dejó las cosas en la barra de la cocina y fue a atender la puerta.

─Lestrade. Donovan ─saludó fríamente.

─Sherlock ─dijo Lestrade con una sonrisa fingida, nerviosa. ─Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Donovan entró a la casa mirando a todos lados, buscando algo, igual estaba Lestrade. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, no dijo nada.

─¿Ibas a decirme algo que tenía que ver con John? ─le recordó.

─¿Ah? Sí, sí.

Donovan le pasó a Sherlock unas fotografías. Eran cuatro, en ellas aparecían hombres que físicamente eran bastante similares a John, tenían el cabello rubio, la piel blanca, sólo uno tenía los ojos azules.

─¿Qué opinas?

─Se parecen a John, pero no son él ─dijo Sherlock, era algo obvio.

Lestrade y Donovan intercambiaron una mirada. El detective de Scotland Yard se aclaró la garganta.

─Por supuesto que no son él ─asintió. ─Sucede que estos hombres fueron secuestrados y luego asesinados: uno en abril, los otros en junio y agosto. El joven de la última foto, William Pullman fue secuestrado esta madrugada, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que corra con la misma suerte que los demás.

─Ya veo... ¿Qué los conecta aparte de su físico?

─Nada ─respondió Donovan─, sólo eso. Trabajaban o estudiaban, en el caso de Cobb, en cosas por completo diferentes. Y no hay indicios de que se conocieran o se hubieran visto alguna vez.

Sherlock asintió.

─Necesito más información, con esto no es suficiente. Los veré mañana en Scotland Yard para que me den más detalles.

─No. Esto no puede esperar a mañana. Tiene que resolverse hoy.

Sherlock giró los ojos. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender, a John, por ejemplo.

─Cómo quieras ─dijo exasperado. ─Vamos al lugar en donde vieron a cuarto hombre por última vez.

Un extraño sonido interrumpió a Lestrade antes de que pudiera hablar. Irritado, Sherlock miró hacia arriba, John, John iba a causarle problemas. Ya había afuera un sujeto secuestrando hombres que se parecían a él, cuando Donovan y Lestrade lo vieran atado y amordazado seguro que lo acusarían, pero ellos no entendían la situación, John estaba enfermo y necesitaba su ayuda.

─¿Qué fue eso? ─gritó Donovan.

─Nada, te estás imaginando cosas, Sally ─dijo Sherlock con una falsa sonrisa.

─No se está imaginando nada ─gruñó Lestrade. ─Viene de arriba.

Donovan y Lestrade corrieron escaleras arriba, Sherlock los siguió de cerca. Lestrade abrió cada una de las puertas del pasillo hasta que llegó a la de la habitación de John, la que tenía la llave puesta.

─Abre la puerta ─pidió Lestrade entre dientes.

─No tiene por qué enfadarse, inspector.

─Abre la maldita puerta.

Sherlock metió una mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón para sacar las llaves, Donovan le apuntó con su revólver. Sherlock le hizo caras de "ay, no te vaya a lastimar con esto". Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Sherlock abrió la puerta de John, Lestrade entró corriendo a la habitación.

─Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío... ─a Lestrade se le iba el aire. ─Dios mío, eres tú. No quería creerlo pero eres tú.

─¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó Sherlock.

─Tú secuestraste a Wilkes, Young y Cobb, te los llevaste porque se parecían a John y al darte cuenta que eran falsos los mataste.

Sherlock hizo una mueca.

─¿Fumaste algo? Ése de ahí ─señaló a John─ es John.

─No ─Donovan negó con la cabeza, jamás bajando su arma. ─Ése de ahí es William Pullman. Míralo.

─Es John Watson ─repitió. Vaya estúpidos.

─Cree lo que quieras, fenómeno, igual estarás encerrado un largo rato.

Donovan se acercó a John, lo que provocó que Sherlock casi se lanzara sobre ella. Cómo, ¿cómo se atrevía Donovan a tocar a su John?

─¡No lo toques! ─estaba furioso, colérico. ─¡No toques a John!

─No soy John, no soy John ─sollozó el rubio, Donovan había alcanzado a quitarle la mordaza.

Sherlock lo alzó del cuello del sweater, estaba harto. Harto de la incompetencia de Lestrade, de Donovan, y harto más que nada de John. ¿Por qué insistía en portarse así con él? Una vez había afirmado quererlo mucho, ¿y ahora no podía ni decir su nombre sin ponerse a llorar?

Sherlock vio a John directo a los ojos.

Eran cafés. No azules.

Lo aventó fuerte contra la pared.

─¿Quién eres? ¿QUIÉN ERES? ─exigió saber Sherlock. ─¿Dónde está John?

─Sherlock, cálmate ─pidió Lestrade.

─Dime dónde está John.

─Sherlock, Sherlock, por el amor de... Recuerda. Recuerda dónde está John, recuerda lo que le sucedió, lo que le hizo Moran. John ya no está aquí, Sherlock.

Pero eso no era posible. Él había visto a John minutos atrás, lo había visto en su habitación, ¡hasta le había llevado té! El impostor no parecía tener intensiones de confesar dónde estaba John y Sherlock no se sentía muy paciente. Sacó el revólver de John de su bolsillo y disparó.

Y al ver la sangre emanando del abdomen del falso John, Sherlock recordó a los otros sujetos que habían intentado engañarlo. Cada uno de ellos se había presentado diciendo ser John, queriendo ocupar su lugar. ¡Ja! Cómo si eso fuera posible. A Sherlock no le había quedado otra salida, había tenido que darles una lección, recordarles porque nadie debía burlarse de él.

.

Greg siguió al policía por los pasillos de la prisión, habían pasado dos meses desde el encierro de Sherlock Holmes. A Greg no terminaba de asombrarle el hecho de cómo una mente tan especial se hubiera deteriorado a ese grado.

El guardia de la prisión se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la celda. Greg había insistido en verlo en un cuarto donde pudiera estar libre, pero Sherlock no era el mejor comportado de los encarcelados. Greg sintió lástima al ver a su amigo, sentado en una pequeña y sucia cama, con la mirada hacia el suelo.

─Hola ─dijo suavemente.

Sherlock levantó el rostro. Estaba más delgado, más ojeroso.

─Lestrade ─saludó.

─¿Cómo has estado?

─Te diría que bien pero sería mentira, ahora recibo tantas visitas de Mycroft. Más de las que puedo soportar.

Greg sonrió.

─Quiere asegurarse personalmente de que te están tratando bien.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

En la celda había también un pequeño escritorio y una silla. Sobre el escritorio estaban una pila de libros, otra de periódicos un montón de plumas, lápices, borradores y hojas de papel en blanco.

─¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ─Greg preguntó, tratando de ser gracioso.

─Mycroft dice que no me merezco mi violín, el idiota busca que se lo pida "por favor", ajá claro, como si yo fuera a suplicarle algo a ese gordo. Como no puedo hacer música me pongo a leer o a dibujar.

─¿Sí? ¿Qué dibujas?

Sherlock se levantó de su cama y abrió un cajón del escritorio, sacó varias hojas que luego le pasó a Greg. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes, pero Sherlock tenía mucha habilidad para el dibujo, había dibujado el interior de Baker Street, a la señora Hudson, a una mujer que no supo identificar, a Mycroft, entre otras cosas, pero especialmente había dibujos de John. Algunos eran muy complicados, con muchos detalles, otros eran trazos sencillos, posiblemente estaban incompletos. Greg se sintió mal al ver todo aquello y le regresó a Sherlock su arte.

─Es una visita muy rápida ─le dijo a Sherlock después de media hora de estar conversando─, me gustaría quedarme un poco más pero por ahora no puedo.

─No importa, verte a ti fue mejor que ver a mi hermano.

─Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Greg se despidió de Sherlock con un movimiento de la mano y dio media vuelta.

─¡Oh! Qué estúpido, por poco me olvido. Le pregunté a Mycroft que sí tenías una de éstas, dijo que no, me parece que le pone las mismas condiciones que al violín, lo cual pienso es muy cruel ─de la chaqueta sacó una fotografía, una fotografía de John en Dartmoor.

El rostro de Sherlock se iluminó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

─Gracias...

─Nos vemos.

Greg le hizo una señal al guardia y lo siguió camino de regreso a la entrada, justo antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo, miró hacia atrás, desde ahí pudo ver a Sherlock, de pie en su celda, abrazando la foto de su queridísimo John.

* * *

nunca he escrito algo así, por lo que no deben odiarme tanto si es malo.

excusas, excusas de mala escritora.

i'm not sorry.


End file.
